lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The Toxic Regime
Overview '''The Toxic Regime '''(unofficially known as '''''The Autarchy of Toxica and the Universal Union''''') is a multi-gaming/multi-platform, militaristic roleplay clan. The Toxic Regime spans multiple games and platforms and includes a division of Little Big Planet 3. It is a current member of the LittleBigPlanetUnion and is known to be the largest clan within the Union. The Toxic Regime is noted for its peace deals brokered between the Axis and The Angels of Light. History The Toxic Regime was established on the 17th of February, 2018 by TOXIC-RAGE-2002 as a '''milsim''' on the game Battlefield 1. The Toxic Regime, before its establishment as a role-play clan, was a regular gaming community known as ''"Toxic Division." ''After Toxic Division attracted the attention of several individuals, a government was established and TOXIC-RAGE-2002 was proclaimed "Autarch" of The Toxic Regime. Throughout the year of 2018, endless civil strife and war preoccupied the Toxic Regimes political and militaristic ambitions until the Toxic Regime defeated several clans and found that several individuals were responsible for the civil strife and war which occurred throughout the early and middle parts of 2018. In the last months of 2018, the Toxic Regime would establish a division on Little Big Planet 3 as a result of TOXIC-RAGE-2002 rejoining the LittleBigPlanet/Dreams Union. Since January 2019, the Toxic Regime has been working with both the LittleBigPlanet/Dreams Union and other outside clans such as the Axis and the Angels of Light, achieving helping broker a peace deal between both clans. The Toxic Regime continues to expand its political and militaristic power on other games and continues to work on projects on Little Big Planet 3. It also still continues to work the LittleBigPlanet/Dreams Union and other clans outside of the Union as well. Demographics Population The Population of the Toxic Regime is quite diverse and large. The Toxic Regime has 45 members, making the Toxic Regime the largest clan within the Union. The population is also culturally diverse, as many members in the Toxic Regime are from many nations throughout the world like the United States of America, Canada, the United Kingdom, and Egypt. Language The Toxic Regime has three official languages: English, French, and Arabic. Religion The institutional practice of religion is banned within the Toxic Regime (in fact, Mosques and Churches are only kept as monuments in servers and levels which the Toxic Regime operates). Though the Toxic Regime bans the institutional practice of faith, individual practice in private life is allowed. The Toxic Regime is made of many different religions, with Catholic Christianity having a majority stance within the regime. Other religions such as Atheism and Islam are also widely practiced in private life as well. Policy of Assimilation The Toxic Regime, like the fictional Combine Empire from the Half-Life Series, enforces a policy of cultural and technological assimilation among its peoples and games it's on. This means that all peoples that join the Toxic Regime are integrated within the state apparatus and serve to promote, create, and manipulate Toxin content for the external community in order to promote the cultural and player base identity of the Toxic Regime. Technology also has the same sort of policy, in where technology on games such as LBP, Minecraft, or Garrys Mod is acquired and reversed in order to serve the purposes of the state for the purposes of warfare and suppression of political and cultural dissidence. Government The Toxic Regime has a large but compact government. The government of the Toxic Regime is modeled after several nations such as Great Britan, Canada, and Rome. The official government of the Toxic Regime is a Militaristic Constitutional Monarchy. The head of state is the Autarch, which both embodies and directs the entirety of the regime. There are two heads of government which are referred to as Consuls. These Consuls are elected every 6 months and operate the legislative system. They also manage the directories which are made up by an appointed cabinet which runs different segments of the government like the military. Foreign Relations The Toxic Regime has a "''work with those who want to be worked with''" policy. This means the Toxic Regime works with alliances and clans which are open to diplomatic and military assistance. Though this is the case, the Toxic Regime, due to its militaristic style culture, is partially aggressive, and seeks to puppet and integrate other clans into its sphere of influence. Culture and Style The Toxic Regime upholds a style of society that upholds obedience and strictness. Though this is the case, personal freedom and expression are still practiced widely. The political/cultural makeup of the Toxic Regime is very traditional and conservative in nature and upholds a society that is strict in protecting nostalgic and symbolic aspects and values of the clan. Military service and culture is also a very big aspect of the Toxic Regime, ever since the Toxic Regime prides itself with having an army of intellectuals, and battle-hardened veterans from games such as Battlefield and For Honor. Infrastructure The Toxic Regime currently upholds a discord. The Toxic Regime also upholds a recruitment chat and public chat on PSN for members who direct particape on Playsation Network.